In electronics controlled centrifugal pumps known in prior art, the input power has to be restricted in order to ensure that a certain temperature is not exceeded which may cause damage to the various electronic components of the centrifugal pump or a shutdown of the latter. This restriction of the input power, i.e. the input power limit, is assessed in consideration of a high media temperature or a high ambient temperature. Therefore, to obtain a highly reliable product, the worst case scenario has to be used as the limit for the power. Thus, the centrifugal pump is rated for continuous operation with a specific load profile in an environment where the media and ambient temperatures are given. A fixed power limit is determined which means that always, this power limit is used during operation according to which a predetermined maximum power limit is never exceeded although the actual media and/or ambient temperature might still be below the limit which might cause damage. Thus, in applications known from prior art, the use of a fixed power limit restricts the performance of the pump.